meme_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Man's not nice
You are 31 I Think Isho M'shiha Maran" Your dad is 44 And he is still calling man for a drawl Let him know When I see him Imma spin his jaw Take man's Twix by force Bla bla bla The girl knows a got da sauce No ketchup Just sauce Raw sauce Boom No no no that sucked Yo, Big Shaq, the one and only Man's not hot, never hot Skrrat, skidi-kat-kat Boom Two plus two is four, minus one that's three, quick maths �� Everyday man's on the block, smoke trees (Never do this kids) See your girl in the park, that girl is a nice lady. When the ting went quack-quack-quack, you man were ducking (you man ducked) you + �� Hold tight, Asnee (my brotha), he's got the money Hold tight, my man �� (my guy), he's got the frisbee I trap, trap, trap on the Smartphone, movin' that cornflakes (Yum) Rice Krispies (Yum), hold tight my girl, Whitney (my fantasy GF) ROASTED On the road doin' ten toes, Mamma toes (like my toes, The People said, "No" You man thought I froze, I see a peng girl, then I pose (chilin') �� If she ain't with me I ghost ��, hah, look at your nose ��(check your nose fam) You donut, nose long like garden hose ................... .......... I tell her man's not hot, I tell her man's not nice The girl told me, "Take off your jacket" I said, "Babes, man's not nice" (never nice) I tell her man's not hot (never nice) I tell her man's not hot (never nice) The girl told me, "Take off your jacket" I said, "Babes, man's not nice" (never nice) Hop out the four-door with the .44, it was one, two, three and four �� Chillin' in the corridor (yo), your dad is forty-four ��‍♂️ And he's still callin' man for a draw (look at him), let him know When I see him, Imma help him with math, (finished) Take man's Twix (Yum) by force (take it), send man shop by force (send him) Your girl knows I've got the sauce (Yum) (flexin'), no ketchup (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Just sauce (��), raw sauce (That's saucist) Ah, yo, boom, ah WWIII Trailer The ting goes skrrrahh, pap, pap, ka-ka-ka Skidiki-pap-pap, and a pu-pu-pudrrrr-boom �� Skya, du-du-ku-ku-dun-dun ���� Poom, poom, you dun know I tell her man's not hot (man's not), I tell her man's not hot (never hot) (NO ��) The girl told me, "Take off your jacket" I said, "Babes, man's not hot" (never ��) I tell her man's not hot (never hot) I tell her man's not hot (never hot) Not cute The girl told me, "Take off your jacket" I said, "Babes, man's not hot" Man can never be hot (never hot), perspiration Wing Lynx Effect (come on), you didn't hear me did you? (nah) Use roll-on (use that), or spray But either way, A-B-C-D �� (alphabet is here to save the say The End The ting goes skrrrahh, pap, pap, ka-ka-ka Skidiki-pap-pap, and a pu-pu-pudrrrr-boom Skya, du-du-ku-ku-dun-dun Poom, poom OF THE WORLD!